Where do you want go? Anywhere But Here
by natureloverk
Summary: Kurt thinks he's alone until he meets Blaine...  ""Where do you want to go?""Anywhere but here"" Klaine AU one-shot with Wes and David there as well. The story is better than the description so read it and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely readers,**

**I know I should be updating Come What May They Can't Break Us or What We have but I had this idea and just had to write it...**

**This an AU one-shot with the Klaine pairing... ****Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was twenty-one years old when he got kicked of his parents' house.<p>

He was turning twenty-one so he decided to come out of the closer. He knew he was gay since the age of thirteen but due to the fact of having an extremely catholic family he hadn't come out. But now he was he was sick of hiding his true self. He lived with his father, Burt, his stepmother, Carole, and his stepbrother, Finn.

"Happy Birthday, son! Look at you, you're all big! I love you, kiddo!"

_The moment has arrived_, Kurt thought. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Burt nodded for his son proceed, "Dad, I wanted to tell you that… That I'm gay!" he blurted out making Burts' facial expression change quickly.

"Wha-what?"

"You heard me, dad."

Burts' face turned red and full of disbelief. He got up from the chair he was formerly sitting in and looked at his son calmly and said, "Get out of my house"

"But, dad, I did nothing!"

"Leave! Pack your things and leave!" Burt said not so calm anymore.

Kurt went upstairs grabbed a pack bag and packed as much as he could with shaking hands and the little amount of time his father gave him.

"Hurry up, Cinderella!" Burt said mockingly to his son.

Kurt rushed down the stairs fighting tears back; when he got to the door his father shoved him of the house.

_But he said he loved me_, the blue eyed boy thought looking to the door static.

* * *

><p>When Carole and Finn arrived home they didn't find found Kurt which was strange, it was his birthday after all and he hadn't many friends in town.<p>

"Burt, where's Kurt?" asked Carole.

"Who?" Burt asked quite confused.

"Your son, silly"

"I don't have a son!" Burt said angrily and then explained his wife what had happened.

Meanwhile Kurt was driving away from Lima and heading to Westerville. He parked down next to a big park full of _happy families_, he thought. As he walked around the park, looking sad, he was approached by a man. This man had perfectly gelled hair, he was a bit shorter than him and most beautiful eyes Kurt had ever seen, _hazel eyes_, he thought; the man was wearing a pair of skin tight dark blue jeans, a white and black striped t-shirt and black suspenders paired with black converse, _he looks good_.

"Hey, are you fine?" the man asked and Kurt realized that he had been staring at the man for a while and forgot to say 'hello' back.

"Oh! Sorry! Uh-Hi!", _really you had to stutter, _"I'm fine, thanks!"

"And I'm Blaine!" he said as he pulled Kurts' hand for an handshake and the touch made Kurt blush.

"Oh, I'm Hurt Kummel" he said nodding and then understood he had spelled his name wrongly.

"So, Hurt, what are you doing here? If you want to tell me, of course…", _right keep it dapper, not nosy… don't scare the beautiful man_.

"I'm, I'm just walking around…"

"Oh, me too! Mind if I join you?", _please say yes, I'm not a creep I promise_ .

"Sure"

They walked around the park for a while getting to know each other. Blaine was twenty-two years old and a musician, Kurt found out, and also loved Katy Perry and football, _so he's definitively straight, damn_. They spent the whole afternoon talking and walking, Kurt was having a great and Blaine did too, letting almost forget what had happened earlier that day. They finished their walk and both were leaving the park.

"So, Hurt, I really enjoyed this bit we were together… Would you give me your number?", _did I sound weird?_

"Yeah, sure", Kurt gave him his cellphone number as Blaine gave him his.

"Do you have any place to go now?"

"No" Kurt answered without noticing the tear coming down his palled cheek.

"Are you okay?", Blaine was genuinely worried.

Kurt nodded in response but more tears fell down his face, Blaine stepped forward and hugged the stranger; he stroked his hair and whispered to him that everything would be fine. They hugged for a while until Kurt was a little bit calmer and pulled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have hugged you"

"It's okay…"

"Do you want to tell what happened?" the shorter boy asked and Kurt nodded in agreement; Blaine took Kurts' hand and led him to a bench where they sat and talk, as soon as Kurt started to speak Blaine hugged him tightly and listened carefully.

"C'mon, let's get out of here" the hazel eyed boy said helping Kurt get up by holding his hand; it was dark now and they were the only ones there. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here"

Blaine nodded and started to drive. They got into this bar, it wasn't full and was very cozy; the boys settled down at the table in the back. Kurt looked at the pace carefully in awe, it was very beautiful. The conversation went on and Blaine was helping him feel better.

"I know what you're feeling… My parents kicked me of home when I turned eighteen for being gay too…"

"You're gay?" Kurt asked confused without thinking.

"Yes, don't I come across gay?" he said goofily.

"Well, not much and your love for Katy Perry and football kind of confused me in that matter…" Kurt said and then both boys laughed.

"As far as I know straight guys don't go around hugging strangers that are men!"

"Well, actually I think no one does…", Blaines' smile dropped, "I was kidding, you know?"

"Oh, well, me too" and the goofy grin made its appearance again. Kurt laughed at the whole situation, _Blaine is so cute_, he thought; "You're adorable"

Kurt blushed a deep tone of red and smiled, "You too" he said without noticing he did and then blushed even more if that was possible.

"So, Hurt, do you have any place to stay?"

"Actually not" he said sadly.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I don't want to bother…"

"You won't… And sometimes it gets lonely and if you come with me I wouldn't!" he winked at him.

"Okay… Let's go then…"

* * *

><p>"Hi, guys"<p>

"Hi, Blainey-pie!" an Asian looking man said.

"Hello there Perry!" other man said, this one with dark skin and a big smile on his face.

Both men were playing video games and didn't looked away from the TV not noticing Blaine had brought company.

"Guys, this is Hurt!" Blaine said and Kurt laughed at 'his name' "What?" whispered confused.

"Oh, nothing… Nice to meet you two!"

"Oh, hi! Didn't see you there!"

"Wes, look at this! Perry got himself a boyfriend!"

Wes looked away from the TV to look at Kurt, "He's cute" Wes said and both Blaine and Kurt blushed at that statement. "Sorry, what did he said your name is?"

"I'm Kurt and not his boyfriend" Blaine looked confused when Kurt said his real name and the not boyfriend statement just made him sad.

"Yeah! I'm sure you're not!" and with that Wes winked at Blaine who rolled his eyes and hided his smile.´

"Hi, I'm David by the way! We're Blaine's roommates"

"Roommates?"

"Yeah…" Blaine confirmed.

"You didn't tell me you had roommates!"

"Yeah… You didn't tell me your name was Kurt neither!"

"Ooh, bringing a guy home without even knowing his real name! Blainey-pie is changing!" Wes mocked.

Kurt laughed and then blushed, "That's because I wasnervouswhenImetyou"

"You what?"

"Just forget it! Blaine, I'm just going to leave and find other place…"

"Wow! It seems like Perry is getting any tonight…" David joked as Blaine went after Kurt and grabbed his arm so he didn't leave.

"No, you're not! We'll them!"

"Okay, then…"

David and Wes were both looking really confused and when the other two understood that they began to tell them.

"… And then Blaine asked me to come here with him."

"Yeah, our boy works fast!" Wes said and he and David high-fived, Blaine rolled his eyed and Kurt blushed, again.

"It's okay for you to stay here, don't worry…" David assured.

"Oh, thanks"

"It's fine, but you'll have to share a room with Blaine"

"Is that ok?" Blaine rushed in.

"Yeah"

"Then go show him the room, Blaine" said David with a goofy grin that could compete with Blaines'.

"Yeah! Blainey-pie, show him your bedroom" Wes winked at them which made both Blaine and Kurt laugh awkwardly.

They got up and headed towards the bedroom, once in there Kurt turned to face Blaine who was staring at him. "Well, you surely got some 'interesting' friends, no offense…" Kurt said jokingly which made the shorter one reply with.

"We prefer the term 'special' for them" both boys laughed at that.

"I thought I heard you say you were lonely here sometimes…"

"Yeah, being the only one with mental health here kind of obliges to that…"

"I'm not actually sure of that…" and then both laughed. Kurt was no longer sad, only disappointed with his father but also happy to have met Blaine; _maybe this will be good for me,_ he thought. He knew he'd be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Let me know!<strong>

**Review it or not I already love you cause you read it!**

**I'm not sure if I'll make the sequel with the four guys living together but if you have some ideas just tell me...**

**Should I make a sequel ? tell me please!**

**I spend a lot of time at tumblr so if you wanna take your time and visit : .com/**

**, XOXO Klisses in Kurtdom**


	2. And the sequel is up!

**It's called I Think We Kissed But I Forgot and I think it turned out pretty well so check it out!**

**And thanks for reading this one all the story/author's alerts are endearing and make the time I spend writing worth it so as the story/author's favorite and reviews…**

**I love you all for sticking to my crappy writing 3**


End file.
